


What About Us

by FollyOfWinchester



Series: Alternatives [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Scene, Angelic Grace, Broken Promises, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Impala Fic, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollyOfWinchester/pseuds/FollyOfWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel suggests an alternative to Dean's promise to Sam. Set during s05e22 Swan Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nsynclancefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsynclancefan/gifts).



> This fic is an alternative to [Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/958882/chapters/1878159) of [Let Go and Free Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/958882/chapters/1877948). If you would like to compare with that fic, please follow the link.
> 
> When I finish my Nothing Good Will Come series, I may return to this fic and create an alternative series stemming from this canon divergent idea.

“Now that you have thwarted the apocalypse, do you plan to find Lisa and apple pie, as you promised your brother?” Castiel almost did not want to hear the answer. He had tried to prepare himself for leaving Dean’s side since he had heard the promise. He had even removed his mark from Dean’s shoulder after his grace had been returned to him, but he still longed to stay with Dean.

Dean narrowed his eyes and looked over at Castiel. "You were awake for that, huh?" He shook his head slightly and sighed, “I mean, yeah, I guess. A promise is a promise, after all.” His eyes remained fixed on the highway ahead of them. "Especially when you promise someone," he gulped, "as kinda their last wish." They were both silent for a moment. Dean sighed again and finally looked over at Castiel. “What are you gonna do now?”

So this was goodbye, then. Castiel thought back on all that had happened between them as they discussed his return to Heaven. How could he ask Dean to go against his promise, to continue hunting, to pray to Castiel whenever he needed assistance...or physical satisfaction? Dean had a chance at something normal. How could he presume to stand in the way?

“What about me, huh? Where’s my grand prize? All I got is my brother in a hole!”

Why was Dean so angry? Sam had willingly sacrificed himself to save millions of people from the collateral damage of Michael and Lucifer’s aborted battle. He had gotten Earth in a very similar state to before the apocalypse had begun, just as he had set out to after Sam’s betrayal. “You got what you asked for, Dean. No paradise. No hell. Just more of the same. I mean it, Dean. What would you rather have: peace or freedom?” The stark bitterness of Castiel’s own words startled him. He needed to return to Heaven before he did anything regrettable, but he wanted to be Dean’s “grand prize.” He wanted to slide across the seat and give Dean something for which to be thankful. And he was free to do so. Because they had won and God had brought him back, after everything. They were free. 

Heaven could wait for a moment. 

He quickly flew to the back seat behind Dean and leaned up so that his breath ghosted over the shell of Dean’s ear. “I’ve personally come to enjoy freedom quite a bit.” He observed Dean’s neck and shoulders shiver at his words and relished the sight.

In response, Dean snarled out, “Damnit, Cas!” and pulled the Impala over haphazardly onto the grassy shoulder. Startled, Castiel braced himself against the back of the seat as they lurched to a stop. Had he made a mistake? Without even taking the key out of the ignition, Dean burst out of the vehicle and whipped open the door in what appeared to Castiel to be a violent rage. Now Dean was angry. Why could he not have just flown off? Why did he have to push things? Dean loomed over him and yanked him out onto the grass by the collar of his trench coat. He franticly scanned Dean’s face for a fraction of a second before Dean pulled him into a bruising kiss. 

Oh. Yes, this was what Castiel wanted. He wanted to be Dean’s. He was Dean’s. His hands shot up to wrap around Dean’s back and pull him closer, to which Dean responded by stepping them backward against the side of the Impala and grinding his thigh between Castiel’s legs. Castiel let out a moan and moved his hands down toward Dean’s hips, but Dean suddenly broke the kiss and shoved Castiel’s shoulders against the cold metal behind them. Dean furrowed his brow and grimaced before looking away. “Damnit, Cas. I promised him.” He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. Just as Castiel was about to offer some kind of verbal reassurance, Dean leaned back in and locked eyes with him. “But you are just…so fucking irresistible.” Dean slid one hand into Castiel’s hair and roughly pulled his head to one side. “Peace or freedom? Shit, Cas… I’d rather have this.” He started sucking and biting along Castiel’s neck, only stopping long enough to mutter, “I’d rather have you.”

Castiel groaned against Dean’s scalp and closed his eyes as Dean continued to lavish his neck with attention and grind their erections together. Yes, Dean could have him. He was Dean’s. For as long as Dean would allow him to be. Very suddenly, Dean pulled away from their embrace and Castiel opened his eyes to find him kneeling in the grass and reaching up toward his belt buckle. His thoughts flashed back to the first of Dean’s dreams about him and he breathed out Dean’s name. But, would this first fantasy also be the last reality of their bond? Before he could express this concern, Dean’s hands were on him. Each movement as Dean worked his pants open sent a grace-charged shock through his body. By the time Dean had freed his erection, he was panting in anticipation. Dean sat back on his heels for a moment and seemed to be arguing with himself silently. He looked up into Castiel’s eyes, set his jaw, and nodded once before sucking the head of Castiel’s erection into his mouth. Castiel cried out in surprise at the heat and the slick slide of Dean’s tongue. This felt so much better than the friction of a hand or even Dean’s own erection against his. Was it the act, or was it that his grace was fully restored, or was it both? Before he could think further, Dean pulled his hips forward and started to bob up and down his length, sucking and swirling his tongue as he went. Castiel instinctively fisted his hands into Dean’s hair and began to thrust into the warm, wet pleasure. It was fortunate that they were in the middle of the countryside on a deserted highway, because Castiel could not contain the pure ecstasy of what he was feeling. As Dean’s mouth and tongue worked, Castiel moaned and shouted Dean’s name and growled out incoherent requests for Dean not to stop. A sudden caress of fingers at that base of his erection and the sensitive skin below finally pushed him over the edge. With all of his “mojo” returned to him, the release felt like an internal explosion of pure light, like he had no vessel and had returned to his true form for one indelibly pleasurable moment. His grace burned so brightly in that moment that its glow filtered through his vessel's eyes. He was faintly aware of Dean’s awed voice in the background commenting on the spectacle. As his vision cleared, Dean’s face came into focus a small distance from his own. Dean wiped his mouth with the side of his hand and grinned sheepishly.

“I was gonna ask you how I did for my first try, but I’ll take your glowy eye shit as a ‘pretty freaking good.’”

No. Castiel would not let this be the last time. He was not going to give Dean up. Dean was his. He abruptly regretted removing his mark from Dean’s shoulder. Together, they could do anything. They had cancelled the apocalypse. They had circumvented destiny. They were free. “Dean, forget your promise. Let’s go get your brother.”


End file.
